Kryptonite
by K-OSS
Summary: Harry has been putting up with alot of stress lately, and something that's happening between Hermione and Ron has just pushed him off the edge.


Harry Potter: Kryptonite 

Kryptonite

a Harry Potter fandom fiction by K-OSS

Song Lyrics by 3 Doors Down

"Look boys! It's the great Harry Potter!" Draco Malfoy began chuckling with Crabbe and Goyle. The devilish trio had been following Harry around all day making jokes about him, throwing small objects and insulting him. Harry Potter, who was now a sixth year student at Hogwarts, tried to ignore them. Finally he made a dash for it. He lost them when he dived down an abandoned hallway. Harry sighed, this year had not been easy for him so far. After all the stress from Voldemort, add on the stress of school (especially Professor Snape's potions classes) and you would have one severely disturbed and stressed out Harry Potter. He started walking down the abandoned hallway. 

_I took a walk around the world   
to ease my troubled mind,  
I left my body lying somewhere  
in the sands of time. _

It had been two years since Lord Voldemort came back into power. Two long years of hell. The destruction that had been done so far and the deaths that had occurred weighed heavily on Harry's mind. 

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
I feel there's nothing I can do.  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. _

The only means of peer moral support Harry had left were his two dearest friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry had been getting into trouble together since they first met on their first year in Hogwarts. It was that very same year Harry met Hermione. And for the past two years, ever since Hermione had given him that kiss after his fourth year, he has had the biggest crush on her. The only person Harry ever told was Ron. It made Harry finally smile for the first time in ages. 

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
As long as you'll be my friend in the end._

Harry heard a noise in one of the old classrooms. He peeked in to see two people. He swung open the door to see who it was. It was Ron and Hermione. They were kissing. They turned to see Harry there with a state of shock on both their faces. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks as Ron stepped forward, "Harry! I can explain!" But it was too late. Harry had snapped. His eye twitched. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Harry ran. 

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human...  
My Kryptonite..._

Harry ran down the halls of Hogwarts, people pointing and curious why Harry Potter would be crying. Neville Longbottom yelled down the hallway, "Be strong Harry!" and as Harry ran past Malfoy he heard him say, "You weakling." Harry ran to the Gryffindor tower where he grabbed his broom. By the time Ron and Hermione caught up with him they had just enough time to see him leap out of the window. 

_You call me strong, You call me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down._

Ron looked out the window and saw Harry flying around on his broomstick. By the time he turned around Hermione had left and come back with a broom of her own. "What are you doing?" Ron asked with a hint of anger. A tear fell from Hermione's eye, "I'm going to do what he's been doing for us all these years." She mounted her broom and went out the window. Harry saw her and saw that she was having trouble keeping up. They were hundreds of feet in the air. Ron had ran off to get Dumbledore. Hermione was falling. Harry's eyes widened as he took a dive. The fastest dive that you would ever of seen, even in the Quidditch league. Harry rushed down and grabbed her. Harry eased back the broom to smooth himself out. All the while Hermione was holding Harry, stuttering, "I'm s-sorry H-harry. It's alw-ways been y-you. Al-always been you." Then she kissed him. Harry's eye twitched as they landed softly. Dumbledore and Ron were waiting. 

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead.   
I picked you up to put you back on solid ground!_

Ron took Hermione as Harry stumbled off the broom and collapsed. His whole body was twitching and shaking. Dumbledore walked over to Harry. "Come on now Harry. Let's go see Madam Pomfrey." He offered his hand and Harry took it. Dumbledore began to escort Harry towards the castle when Hermione asked a question, "Professor, will Harry be okay?" Dumbledore smiled, "I fear that magic has no cure for a anxiety attack, but he should be better with some rest. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you visit tomorrow. Harry twitched as he and Dumbledore walked up to the hospital wing. 

_If I go crazy will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well you will be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman..._ My Kryptonite... 

The next day, Harry was still sleeping when Ron and Hermione came to visit. Ron looked slightly offended, "Look, I said I was sorry!" Hermione gave him a harsh look, "You still shouldn't of forced yourself onto me like that! And you'll need to apologize to Harry when he wakes up."  
"He likes you, you know."  
"I know. And I love him." Hermione took Harry's hand. "Not even Viktor Krum can take me away from my Harry." She smiled and Ron swore that he could even see Harry smiling. 

_If I go crazy will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman..._ My Kryptonite... 

-----------------  
I hope you like my first Harry Potter fic. I'm currently planning a new one with a new original character, Janus Salvien. It looks like it's gonna be good so please wait for it! :-) :K-OSS: geovisit(); 


End file.
